Celtoneon
celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and is one of the few planets that is inhabited by dinosaurs and some modern earth animals also some creatures from king kong this was made up because dragonstorm101 loves dinosaurs and his ancestors are scotland celts so he mixed the two to make a world of his own. this is the second planet inhabited by dinosaurs, the other is tommy's homeworld of dinosauria. role in the series celtonion is the adopted home world of draco and when he did not graduate he saw his old cheif die and his tribe left and found a new home in the valley of mountains and when they visit they like to see the areas and draco's adopted father virgo who is the new officer of the village for they decided to not have a cheif. it has a important role in winx club visit celtonion. history celtonion started off as a simple planet with celts fearing dinosaurs but when the first savage war erupted the celts united with the dinosaurs thanks to a small boy who gave him self to an allosaur, and it became freinds with him instead of killing and fought the evil forces of morgoth, after the second savage war they created celtix city and their they celebrate many holidays such highway day which is when macder the highway theif stole from the rich pureitns ( they were strart people that hate fun but in dragonstroms's 101 thoughts and the series thats what the celts call selfish, greedy people) and gave to the poor with his song stand and deliver, thier is also magic pipe dance when they were dancing with the fairies in the finishing of celtix city where they dance to bag pipes dancing to the rhythem of the dinosaurs, the market place is where many things are selled such as horn powder medicine from the horns of ceratopsians (the horns grow back), there are even dino calls for dino watchman, they even sell crystals and lightstones, sports there games and sports are as follows: cera charge is when two warriors with a metal fist ride a ceratopsian and hit one of them until one falls off and the ceratopsion he rode subdoes, another game is doadge the tail is when some people stand next to a stegosaur or an ankylosaur and try to dodge his tail. the rats of celtonion the dideplhodons on celtonion are like large rats and they were the creatures that forced draco's tribe to leave the place for they kept eating their food, but they do not go near the new tribe area for it is in the open where they vunerable, they are also called/known as the rats of celtonion since there were no real rats on celtonion. moon its moon is like the one in dinosaur times close to it. view from space its look from space, is like a large gondwana, in desigh, and has several large large islands surrounding it. enviroment and community 'fauna' celtonion is in habited by all kinds of dinosaurs some are regular dinosaurs while others are from peter jacksons king kong and others are the permian era such as the scutosarus and some of them are even in the category of saurian pal when a celtic or off world person gains one or two dinosaurs either in a ceromony or by themselves draco one example to start with for he found glider when he was twelve, pod at thirteen, chirp at 18/19, and biped at love and pets, mactor is another one for he has therizionsaur, and macgry has a stegosaurs, there is even a patrol system in celtonion they ride quesotcolatlus and they fly around the planet. it also has a large number of lemurs. the planet is also known to have dinosaurs not known in fossil records. flora the vegatation are all from the mezoic era but some are from modern times and their is even grass on the ground and many of the plants are large for most of the planet has volcano's but they don't erupt unlike the one draco witnessed when he was 15. many of the plants even glow in the dark like pandora. means of getting around on celtonion people use maps to get around, because gps don't work properly on the planet, however many people take this lightly, which is why some prefer to ride than walk, for some places are confusing to those who do not use maps. its fame celtonion is famous for its many plants and being the most populated dinosaur planet (apart from dinosauria) but it also has a bad rap, from some people seeming to be jealous of it. terrain the terrain is sort based from scotland and new zealand, much of it is forest and plains. community while celtix ciry is the capital there are villages scatterd over the planet, they even have war paint on to show their personalities and others things and in the light of the moon they shine biolumiestly when in the moons rays, often the celts in villages and dinosaurs go to rivers to take a bath and have fun. celtix city celtix city is the capital of the planet and like the other planet citys it is like magix city but more celt like, they also use postal birds to deliver messages around the planet, and they ride scutosaurs and pachyrhinosaurs to get around, it is also where some of bloom and draco's freinds have some of there off world supplies like layla's homeworld of andros gets a supply of amionites, flora's homworld of linphea collect celtonion herbs for their medicine for celtic plants have not yet been planted on linphea yet. draco's villages draco's old village draco's old village had small crop fields and wider area's but when draco's was on his third year at alfea, the village was having hard times like the crop and the food in the granney get eaten up by didelphodons, the animals they hunt left the river has had less fish, and when the old cheif died they left to the valley of the mountains. draco's new village draco's new village is much more different than the old one for starters, is now under the protection and monarchy of king oritel and queen marion of domino, and virgo is made its own officer, the lake it is built by has many fish, and the celts and dominions have a trade route where the dominoions brought tools,food, and equipment for them, it has thick monkey puzzle tree like walls, virgo's house resembles a two leveled hut, the cooking hut has a opening for drinks and snakcs, the inside has a large stove, the barn is sauropod size, for thir necks to reach the top, and is where the famr animals go in for the night. the members of draco's tribe these are draco's tribe members, their tartain is green and silver. *old cheif (deceased) *virgo (draco's adopted father) *brom(draco's weapon and fighter trainer) *Miguil and tulio(draco's human freinds) parents/old members of the tribe *deqwee(the musicion) *xedew(weaver) *shepper(the sheppard) *beder(the cook) new members *hybro(the new musicion) *crefno(the new clothing maker) *hybor(the new shpperard,forager, and hybro's brother) *fewcre(the new cook) *verfre(the inventor) *hewgew(the new hunter) draco and the dinosaurs of celtonion After draco entered celtonion, the dinosaurs seem to be acting weird liek roaring like crazy, and in the location of domino, the night after virgo found him, many wild dinosaurs seem to have known he was not from the world, and has a great destiny, and will change their world forever, so when he was young, they seemed to keep him safe, such as from venous creatures, that try to kill him, and other threats till he was old enough to fend for him self, when draco became prince of domino, many more wild dinos made a low cheerful bellow roar, as a sign, of victory for him, so in all of it, draco seemed to have made a telepathic like link with the dinosaurs of celtonion. the winx outfits (requrie images of the winx celtonion outfits put the image here and the outfits.) locations 'Valley of mountains' Argintenosaurus.png|argintinosaurs Diplodocus2.jpg|the valley of mountians diplodocus Ankylosaurus.png Diablosaurs.jpg Dimetrodon.jpg|dimetrodon Edaphosaurus.png|edaphosaurus Scorpiopede.jpg|scorpiopede Mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Gigantosaurus.jpg|gignatosaurus the gate keepers to the valley valley of mountains triceratops.jpg|valley of mountains triceratops shasta ground sloth.jpg|the valley of mountains ground sloths The valley of mountains is not named for the mountains, but for its large population of diploducus and argentinosaurus, and for the and for the hills that look like minature mountains, it is a large forest and grassland which slightly resembles chile's lave fields,draco's new village lives here near the largest lake in the area. the way draco's tribe got to it was a path that took 10 hours to get there and back 5 hours to get there and 5 hours to get back, but the path was blocked when draco was at alfea on his third year the wagon they brought was destroyed by dimetrodons (one of the predators in the valley), and when they left they took the trail that took the same time draco and bloom were on earth in the movie, then the celts and dominoions made a short cut by making a new trail in a safer area across a large waterfall close to it whcih is just north east of the old village. when the senors in draco's old village left to retire, and left the new members to take care,they were allowed to use their gifts to improve the village, the gate way to the valley is guarded by giganotosaurus. 'the river of crocs' Chasmatosaur.jpg|chasmatosaurs champosaurus.jpg|champosaurus the river of crocs, is a large and wide river with a shallow bridge between to colums of stone,some of the bank is covered in bones and is known for having the largest population of casmatosaurs, and champosaurs, and that people have to cross it, but the crocs usally attack lystrosaurs and placieas and carcases that come to them, so they often leave convoys and humans alone. the riverlake of loud croaks the riverlake of loud croaks resembles a large and wide river and often mistaken for a lake with the bank covered in lillypad leaves, but its mostly known, for its large concentration of frogs and toads, in all of celtonion, of course if you choose to sleep thier at night you better have ear muffs for every night, the frogs and toads croak so loud it can keep even the heaviest sleeper up. Swamp wing.jpg|swamp wing frogs 'the thick forest of giants' Edmontosaurus.png Ferrucutus.jpg Muttaburrasaurus.png Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Triceratops.png|triceratops Zuniceratops.jpg|zuniceratops this forest has some of the largest and hardest tree's ever seen and is home to hadrosaurs and ceratopsions, many of the tree's are monkey puzzles and thick conifers. 'draco's old village/the forest of half giants' Brutornis.jpg Chirostenotes.png Coelophyis.jpg Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon the pest that drove draco's tribe away. Frilled Lizard.jpg Pachycelpholosaurus.png Pachyrhinosaurus.png Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus Kaprosuchus.jpg Propalaeotherium.jpg his village was in a clearing in the middle of the forest which was a mix of monkey puzzle,confiers, and broad leaf trees, with a small but wide river near it, during draco;s childhood the dinosaurs around the area, protected him from danger, and no body but him seem to notice for the dinosaurs take great care to protext draco, but on his third year at alfea village was being defestated by didelphodon, food was dissapering, fish were leaving and the old cheif died. 'the tree of ages' Nanotyrannus.png Sltvasaurus.png Plateosaurus2.jpg the tree of ages is known to hold the entire history of celtonion like the book of fate on domino, and draco has a tree of his own that decated his history for he made celtonion history than any other, and it grew so much it was almost as big as the tree of ages. 'the mountain of kaboom/mount kaboom' Gorgosaurus.png|gorgosaurus Atercurisaurus.jpg Chalicotherium.jpg Ferrucutus.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Coulerosaur.jpg this volcano was the only one of all the volcano's on celtonion to erupt, in a cavern at the base of it, there is a long tunnel of crystals and diamonds, and inside it draco saw diffrent images of him as a dragon knight, as him as king, and refelctions of his parents, and also where he found a crystal to power his ship. 'the valley of termites' Giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters Termitosaurus.jpg|termitosaurus this valley has many termite mounds as far as the eye can see, it is at the far west side of the valley of mountains and is where Broken jaw resides. 'the valley of migrating herds' Camrasaurus.png Brontosaurus2.jpg Allosaurus 5.png|prarie allosaurus the valley of the migration, is the place where sauropods (that arn't resident of the valley of mountains) go through, for people to go through they must go through the legs of the sauropods, because the passage trial when you go down the path, is covered in thorns, but if a person stays calm,quiet, and remember that sauropods have very sensitive feet, so that it can feel the ground, it will be safe, after a small walk through the canyons it then widens into a large valley with scattered trees and rocks, and grass, it is also stalked by prairie allosaurs, but draco often forgets about it, but since the wild dinosaurs protect draco, he nor his freinds have to worry. the swamp of v rex V-Rex.jpg the swamp of v rex is where the v rex live, it is surrounded by a large wall made of rock, and stone, inside the wall its a large swamp, with a smell that stinks to high heaven with dead tree's,rotten vegetation, and stinking carcasses. the creatures on celtonion this gallery has every animal that lives on celtonion, more may come later. Sltvasaurus.png|slyvathrerium Tartarosaurus.jpg|tartaurosaurus Nefundusaurus.jpg|nefundosaurus Ferrucutus.jpg|ferrucetus Carrionstork.jpg|carrion storks Atercurisaurus.jpg|aceterlycus Aciedactylus.jpg|acydelusuchus Pachi.png|pachyrhinosaurus Nanotyrannus.png|nanotyrannus Daspletosaurus.png|daspletosaurus Albertosaurus.jpg|albertosaurus Scutosaurus.jpg|skutosaurus Carnotarus.png|carnotarus Didelphodon.jpg|didelphodon argintenosaurus.png|argentinosaurus torosaurus.jpg|torosaurus Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallyanosaura|link=chip stegosaurus.jpg|stegosaurus iguanodon.jpg|forest iguanadon Iguanodont.jpg|plain iguanodon Parkosaurus.png|parkosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|edmontosaurus Chirostenotes.png|chriostenous Alphadon.png|alphadon Ornithomimus.png|ornithomimus Green dragon.jpg|celtonion dragon notosuchus.png|notosuchus apatosaurus.png|apatosaurus t rex.png|tyrannosaurus rex Therizinosaurus.jpg|therizinosaurus allosaurus2.png|forest allosaurus plateosaurus.jpg|forest plateosaurus plateosaurus2.jpg|plain plateosaurus guanlong.gif|mountain guanlong guanlong2.jpg|swamp guanlong guanlong3.jpg|forest guanlong guanlong4.jpg|common guanlong protoceratops.png|wild protoceratops Protoceratops2.jpg|city protoceratops protoceratops3.jpg|baby protoceratops Protoceratops4.jpg|farm protoceratops muttaburrasaurus.png|muttaburrasaurus brachiosaurus.png|brachiosaurus mononykus.png|mononykus parasauolophus.png|parasauroluphus wingless_fire_dragon_by_wretchedspawn2012-d6i9wx0.jpg|celtonion land dragon zipposendbird01.jpg|postal bird troodon.jpg|troodon Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|questeioatlus pod.png|pyroraptor|link=Pod Microraptor.jpg|microraptor|link=Glider the microraptor Leaellynasaura.jpg|leallynanasaura ornitholestess.jpg|draco's new village ornitholetes (these make noise at night whichs helps them to sleep.) ornitholestes.png|forest ornitholetes Oviraptor.jpg|oviraptor leptictidium.png|leptictidium dilophosaurus.jpg|dilophosaurus Propalaeotherium.jpg|propaleotherum one of the main sources for meat and hunting Ancylotherium.jpg|ancylotherium Chalicotherium.jpg|chalicetherium Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia Terrapusmordax.jpg|terapusmordax Volaceudae.jpg|volaceudae Diablosaurs.jpg|diablosaurus Blind bats.jpg|blind bats Pugbat.jpg|pug bat Nothronychus.jpg|nothronycus Brutornis.jpg|brutornis Ceratosaurus.jpg|ceratosaurus Ankylosaurus.png|ankylosaurus Pachycelpholosaurus.png|pachycepholosaurus Camrasaurus.png|camerasaurus Eustreptospondylus.jpg Polacanthus.jpg Gigantoraptor.jpg|gigantoraptor Tapejara.gif|tapejara Ornithocherius.png Weta-rex.png|giant weta rex SkullIslands insects.jpg SkullIslands insects 2.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes3.jpg SkullIslandcentipedes2.jpg Skullislandcentipedes1.jpg Smoothback.jpg|smoothback Skull island fish.jpg shrieker.jpg|shrieker Lungfish.jpg Meganeura.jpg Petinosaurus.jpg Rhamphorhynchus.jpg Coelophyis.jpg Placerias gigus.jpg Beladron Dinosaur.jpg Cynodont.jpg Iberomesornis.jpg|iberomesornis, the most common bird on celtonion Brontosaurus2.jpg Brontosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Allosaurus 4.jpg|swamp allosaurus Othnielia.jpg Sauropodlet.gif Baby diplodocus.png Chasmatosaur.jpg Diplodocus2.jpg Allosaurus3.jpg Frilled Lizard.jpg Komodo dragon.jpg Sifaka lemur.jpg Opthalmosaurus.jpg Liopleurodon.jpg Neovenator.jpg Amargosaurus.jpg Rugops.png Mapusaurus3.png Venatasaurus.jpg Ghoulfish.jpg Termitosaurus.jpg V-Rex.jpg Scorpiopede.jpg Diplocalus.jpg Lystrosaurus.png Mesothelae.jpg Hynerpeton.jpg mega scopion.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis Utahraptor.jpg Crylophosaurus.jpg|cryolophosaurus Spinosaurus.png Parasaurolophus.gif|parasauralophus, the most common hadrosaursaur on celtonion. lambeosaurus.jpg|lambeosaurus Gastonia.jpg|gastonia epidexipteryx.jpg|epidexipteryx Hypacrosaurus and young.png|hypacrosaurus giant anteater.jpg|giant anteaters (they follow termitosaurus) Desmatosuchus.jpg|desmatosuchus allosaurus 5.png|open plains allosaurus coulerosaur.jpg|coulerosaur Tentosaurus.png Pentaceratops.jpg Zuniceratops.jpg Maisaura.png Sauralophus.png Psittacosaurus.png Psittacosaurus.jpg Monolophosaurus.jpg Syntarsus.jpg Dragonskin.jpg|dragonskin monitor lizard Thalassodracon.jpg|Thalassodracon Majungasaurus.jpg|majungasaurus Thalassiodracon.jpg|Thalassiodracon levnesovia.jpg|levnesovia Malamagnus.jpg Malevolusaurus perditor.jpg Lycaesaurus.jpg Piranhadon.jpg Peracerdon.jpg Sepulcro.jpg Swamp wing.jpg Torvosaurus.jpg Ambulaguasaurus.jpg Aucasaurus.png|aucasaurus prarie aucasaurus.png Brachylophosaurus.jpg Koolasuchus z.jpg Ichthyornis.jpg Discus.jpg Dicraeosaurus.jpg Concavenator.jpg Dorygnathus.jpg Udusaur.jpg Phorusrhacos Walking With Beasts.jpg Papilio.jpg Gojirasaurus.jpg Pack of dromeosaurs.jpg Triceratops.png|triceratops dreadnoctus.jpg|dreadnoughtus Kaprosuchus.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Celtonion Category:Draco